Detention with Dolores
by Nobadstory
Summary: New kind of disciplinary actions stir up some new feelings in Hermione. NOTE: In my head canon Hermione is a chubby girl, hence she is written like one. I love chubby girls and if you don't then please don't waste my time by complaining about it in the comments.


"Ms Granger, detention tonight five o'clock, my office." Professor Umbridge said in the sickly sweet voice that everyone inside Hogwarts castle had started associated with unfair decisions and almost immediate suffering.

"Y-yes..Professor Umbridge." Hermione, who had had her hand raised in the air yet again during class, trying yet again to reason her case against the strictly theoretical Defense against the dark arts. She had known before she had started that it had been a waste of time, it had been a month after educational degree number 24 and Harry had already been teaching the DA defense for the entire month.

Four hours later the chubby Gryffindor prefect knocked on the office door of the most horrible toad that had ever existed, a second later she heard Umbridge's falsely girly voice.

"Come in." Hermione opened and entered, her entire body tense from the horrors she knew she was going to have to do. She knew what Umbridge had put Harry through all of those hours with in those walls.

"You are going to do some lines for me, Ms Granger." Dolores Umbridge was sitting behind her desk wearing her usual pink cardigan over her robes and smiling that wide smile that made her likeness to a toad even more pronounced.

"Oh no, you will use a rather special quill of mine." Uxbridge said as she saw Hermione's hopeless attempted to take out a quill from her school bag. The mounting tension that the bushy haired girl had felt all day peaked as she turned her gaze from the professor's face to the desk and chair that was standing opposite of Umbridge's own desk.

"O-oh.." The quill she knew had etched the words "I shall not lie" into the back of Harry's hand was yet black as if it was a large raven's feather. But the quill laying on top of the waiting parchment was the same bright pink as a flamingo and was more there was a ink bottle standing beside it. Hermione walked over to the desk, trying to understand what was happening, she knew for a fact that Umbridge disliked her just as much as she disliked Harry.

"What do I have to write, professor?" The chubby prefect asked as she had settled herself on the chair. Looking up at at Umbridge just in time Hermione could swore that the toad's smile had widen slightly at her question.

"I will not be disrespectful…" Umbridge answered watching Hermione who refrained from asking how many times she would have to write the stupid line because just like Harry she did not want to give her the satisfaction.

"Yes professor Umbridge." Hermione said and promptly took the pink quill in her hand and dipped it in the ink bottle but as she held the tip over the parchment she paused. The chubby bushy haired girl was trying to steel herself for what was going to happen when she wrote, if she was going to carve something into her flesh she was going to make sure that she wasn't going to even gasp in pain.

"I will not be disrespectful." She wrote and for a second nothing happened but then Hermione felt a stinging line across her bottom as if she had been spanked with a crop or a cane and it made the girl almost jump in chock and pain.

"O-ow.." Hermione squealed but felt the pain subside almost immediately but before she could do anything more she heard Umbridge's fake cough.

"Hem..hem…Yes ms Granger?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet girlish voice, her eyes glittering with enjoyment.

"Nothing..Just stubbed my toe.." Hermione said with a wave of hateful defiance as she saw the sadistic pleasure in that pouchy slack face. Of all the things she had thought could have been part of her detention getting spanked was definitely not one of them.

Again she wrote the line she had been set to write and this time Hermione had the time to bite her lower lip before the sensation of the crop against her cheeks stung once more and she noticed two odds things. First of all the second stoke half and inch higher up and stung just seconds longer and the pained was mingled with something the angry teen aged girl did not recognized.

"I'll get you..Some..Ow..Somehow I'll get you back." Hermione thought to herself as she wrote and soon her whole ass felt sore and as if she was sitting on needles.

Every new line gave her stinging pain that she tried to endure, hate towards her teacher which she tried really hard not to act on but more then anything she felt more and more humiliating shame. Because of the anger and dislike she had felt towards Umbridge and the whole situation Hermione had not realized it earlier but the feeling that had been mingled with the pain and been pleasure., she knew this because her sodding knickers where soaked and she had begun to enjoy the anticipation of finishing the next line on the parchment.

Over and over again Hermione had to stop herself from rubbing her tights clad thighs together because she was sure as Merlin's pants not get off in this horrible toad's detention. The allure to do it was at times almost overwhelming but she resisted.

"Come." Umbrage's girlish titter cut through Hermione's continues struggle against the humiliating, pain filled pleasure. Without a word Hermione got to shaking legs, whipped her eyes from tears while she still had her backwards the High inquisitor and as she walked over to the desk the chubby Gryffindor prefect could see Umbridge's slack jawed sadistic smile.

"You sick, twisted..You hateful.." Hermione thought to herself as she tried not to show the pain that surged from her buttocks with every step. "You did this..You made me.."

"Bend over the desk and hick up your skirt, Ms Granger." Umbridge told her as she got to her feet making them come to within a few inches of each other.

"What..No..You can-" Hermione began outraged as all the colour drained from her face as she stared at the old hag standing next to her.

"Do it right now, or it will be a week worth of detention." Umbridge cut across and her smile seemed to widen even further from Hermione's obvious discomfort and fear. For a few seconds the chubby teenager looked at the teacher with angry tears in her eyes, but Hermione dropped her head in defeat before she lifted up her skirt and bent over the desk.

"Thats better, Ms know-it-all." Dolores stepped a little to the side so that she was standing right behind the sixteen year old girl and with a quick flick of her very stubby wand she made Hermione's tights and knickers roll down to right above her knees.

Hermione was breathing quickly and shallowly, biting down on her lip to try stop the moan that wanted to escape as she felt the two pieces of garment rub down over the soar skin of her behind.

" Tsk tsk…It seems like you could need more time for the lesson I am trying to teach you to sink in..But I guess it will suffice for now." Umbridge said as she let her stubby fingers press against Hermione's buttocks, which only made the girl wince in pain. The dark pink coloured skin which was filled with little dark lines of purple which were the spell had been repeated the most over the two hours that Hermione had been side would more then likely be fully healed by next morning at the latest.

"You can leave.." The old teacher said dismissively before she promptly walked back and sat down behind the desk. Hermione stood still for a second more, before the mixtures of feelings and confusion of the last couple of hours subsided enough for her to get up and wincingly bend down enough to hastily pull the rolled up and tangled mess that was her tights and knickers, high enough to be covered by her plaided skirt.

"G-good night, professor Umbridge." The Gryffindor prefect stuttered out before she took her school bag and walked out of the office as quickly as she was able to.

Half an hour later, in which time Hermione had slipped in to the nearest girls toilets to unravel her bunched up knickers and thighs as well as gotten the angry, shameful and humiliating tears to stop dripping down her cheeks. The horrible old hag had made her spank herself and she had enjoyed it, it was the worst day in her life, even worse then when she had spent a week with a tail and whiskers during the second year.

"Hey..Mione, did the old bat keep you this long? What did she make you do?" It was Ron, who was sitting in a armchair next to Harry, both of them with quills and parchment laying at the nearest table.

"O-Oh..Well..Just Lines..It wasn't bad.." Hermione said hastily as she felt a rush of warmth and colour flooding her face. She tried to brush it of but felt a jolt of pleasure in the pit of her stomach as what had happened during the hours in Umbridge's office came back to her mind. It had been horrible, it had been humiliating and it had been absolutely fantastic.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked frowning slightly as he looked at her from the armchair.

"Yeah..I'm fine..See.." Hermione raised her hands to show that Umbridge had not made her etch a message into the back of her hand, she was glad to see the frown disappear from the be speckled boy because the knot that had began to twist again inside of her stomach was screaming for release. For satisfaction.

"Well..I think I'm off to bed…Really tired.." She said quickly before she almost sprinted towards the door that lead up to the girls dormitories.

The chubby young witch was tugging at her tie as well as at the buttons of her blouse before she even reached the top of the staircase. Her body was, especially her buttocks were aching and Hermione still felt the tangled knot in the pit of her stomach and she knew what she needed. Hermione closed the door to the dormitory she shared with Lavender and Pavati, and both of them were clearly asleep from the slight snoring from Pavati and the heavy breathing of Lavender that filled the dorm.

The bushy haired prefect almost tore the blouse's last buttons off from the fabric in her desperate want to strip off the clothes and she was indeed to so desperate that Hermione simply discarded her garments in a messy pile by her bed before she jumped into her four poster bed and tugged the curtains shut so she was quite alone and unseen. Hermione's still purple and almost glowing cheeks was aching in a painful bliss as she was laying on her back under her soft covers.

Slowly she began remember the feelings that had been coursing through her body that evening, the way the sharp whipping pain had rung though her body still made her shiver as her fingers started caressing up over her thick soft inner thighs.

"Mmm.." Hermione could not help the moan of pleasure to escape her mouth as her fingers found and began exploring her slit. Every little motion of her fingers sent several jolts of undiluted pleasure through her entire chubby body, it felt like her entire skin was hyper sensitive which made Hermione aware of every little thing. The way her covers felt against her skin, how it tickled over the goosebumps that was her body, how her bum was so soar and sensitive but the dull aching pain was exquisite. Her index and middle finger began making a twin circle around and around her snatch which made truly amazing jolts and waves of pleasure to surge from the little rosebud that was her clitoris.

With every new circle and every new jolt, which were growing in magnitude Hermione's thoughts went back to a new lovely hard slap that had hit her big arse and before she knew it the chubby Gryffindor prefect felt herself getting just at the edge of the deep side.

"Oh god..Oh god…" She moaned as two of her fingers pressed against her hard little rosebud of pleasure and it felt so good that Hermione couldn't think clearly, she couldn't breath and then between one breath and the next the universe imploded and exploded at the same time within her. The Gryffindor prefects fingers played faster and harder against her sensitive slit as it sent a almost electric surge of the purest pleasure through out her entire body, the surge made Hermione arch her back so high that her covers fell down to one side but nothing mattered now, nothing but the incredible magical pleasure that she was feeling mattered. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, it felt as if she had swallowed the fire of a phoenix and it's warmth was spreading through out her entire body and it did not subsided for an absolute eternity.

"Wooow.." Hermione slumped down into her bed again as little white dots of dazzling lights played in front of her eyes just a moment later. Her breathing was ragged and shallow as the waves of pleasure began to subside, she grabbed a hold of her covers again and wrapped herself in it and grinned to herself in the darkness before she fell asleep.

"Professor.. I have a question." Hermione sat with her hand raised high as she looked directly at professor Umbridge, the young witch could not help to smile with a small blush on her face as she saw anger on the professor's slack toad like face. She was going to get it even worse then the night before, she was sure and hoping.


End file.
